Revenge
by Katydid777
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi had a vision that Duchess Satine is still alive, and he has to face Maul in order to get her back. Is it a trick, or could she really be alive? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is sweetest once you've tasted defeat

**Chapter 1**

"No, no stop! Please!" a young, blonde woman screamed. "He will never come! You have ensured that!"

"I know," a man's familiar voice said, "but once he sees this, I know he will come." Withthat he hit her and the last thing heard is a short scream of pain.

I, Obi-wan Kenobi, sat up in bed, just awakened by this strange nightmare. Although I couldn't see him in the dream, I could tell the voice belonged to Darth Maul. And the woman? Well, I could tell you all about her. It was the love of my life (though I would never admit it to anyone), Duchess Satine Kryze.

_What was Satine doing trapped in a cage talking to Maul?_ I thought_. It must have been a dream of the past...but I don't have dreams like that._

It had been a whole month since her death, but the pain was still fresh. No matter how hard I tried to stop, my hatred for Maul only rose. He he'd to be stopped...but I would have to wait until later. I still had Jedi duties. I couldn't justruin off because of a dream. Satine was dead. Died in my arms. Her last words were:"I love you. I always have, and I always will."

_No! Stop thinking about her!_ I thought_. It's going to be a long day today isn't it? _I sighed_. Maybe if I talk to Anakin I'll feel better._

So I left my quarters with a feeling of gloom_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anakin was training when I found him. He was finally doing what I asked, but for how long, no one knows. Anakin took one look at me and knew I had had a nightmare.

"What was it about?" Anakin asked.

"You know what it was about," I said.

"Yes I do. Sorry about that, Obi-wan," he responded.

"This time it was different. It felt like the present or future, not the past," I stated, confused.

"Well...then...she must still be alive!" he said excitedly.

"Anakin, I was there when she died," I said sadly.

"Maybe it wasn't her?" Anakin questioned.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to cheer me up by finding a way she could have survived, but I knew better than to fall for that.

"Anakin," I scolded, "it _was _her! But she was also in my dream."

"Well then," he said, "let's go get her."

"Anakin..." I scolded again, "we can't just leave because I had a dream."

"Master." he countered, "The same thing happened with my mother, and if you don't go you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"Anakin! We still can't leave!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" he asked. "I left yesterday and no one noticed."

"I did!" I exclaimed. "Thank you for reminding me. Now, WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Ummm...I was kinda..." (puts his hands up to demonstrate holding a wheel) "brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuummmmmm, skhchoooooooooooo, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, woooooohooooo!"

Anakin then held up a pod racing trophy. "Ta-da!"

"Anakin!" I shouted. "You Went Pod Racing?!"

"Uh...yeah?" Anakin answered timidly.

I sighed. The pain of Satine's death was too overwhelming. I couldn't be mad at Anakin right now. Anakin could sense this, and I think he could see it on my face because he looked relieved and worried at the same time. I thought about my dream and replayed it in my mind. I suddenly felt relieved. The thought and hope that she might still be alive made me feel a lot better.

"Alright, Anakin," I said. "We are leaving in twenty minutes. Get ready."

"I already am," he answered with a cocky grin. "Let's go!"

We reached the ship in five minutes and took off without delay.

"So...where to?" Anakin asked.

"Zigoola," I answered with dread.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

"Um...Master?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Isn't that where you...um...uh..." Anakin struggled for words.

"Yes, it is," I answered.

Zigoola. The "cursed planet." at least that's what I call it. A couple months ago, before Satine's death (or whatever it was), I went to Zigoola with Senator Bail Organa. We were there for only one or two weeks, but we had both almost died at least five times on that sith planet. There were artifacts made by sith there, and it reeked havoc on my mind. Those kripping things made me relive every painful and sad moment in my life. Especially when I tried to sleep. Bail and I destroyed the sith artifacts and completed the mission, even became unexpected friends, but that planet haunts me to this day.

"I think I'm going to rest a bit...it took us at least ten hours to get there last time." I said sleepily.

"Well, you started from Courascant, but okay. Sleep well!" Anakin replied.

I laid on the bed in the small,cramped, and stuffy sleeping quarters. And pondered how Satine could be alive.

_Maybe it was an android? No, I could sense her. What about a recording? No, I touched her._

My head started to hurt, I was tired, and the pillow was so inviting, that I soon fell asleep.

And I had another nightmare.

I saw the cage again, but this time someone else was in it. This person had been beaten a little. Nothing too serious, but she looked like she was crying. Her hair was messy, knotted, and unkempt. Her clothes were ripped in many places, and in rags in others. But her face was the worst. Once there had been beautiful blue eyes full of determination, love, and compassion, but now they were full of pain, sadness, and fear. Satine had never looked so vulnerable, so helpless. I wanted to release her, to see her, to hold her close and tell her she would be okay and everything would be alright. But this was just an image and the worst was yet to come.

The man was there. His voice echoed through my mind.

"He is on his way right now," he boomed. "He is coming to try to save you, only to fail, and you will be the cause of his own destruction."

"No! He's not coming!" Satine screamed. "He can't! He won't!"

Maul slammed his fists against the cage causing Satine to shrink in the corner.

"He will come. He can't resist. His feelings for you cloud his judgement! And when he arrives I will finally have my revenge," Maul spat.

"He knows the risk, and what lies ahead," she answered. "And if he does come, he will defeat you!"

"He will come, and you will watch him die," he said angrily.

Maul left and Satine was left all alone. She started crying.

"Obi-wan, if you can hear me, please don't come. Leave me here." she sobbed.

And as the darkness closed in, I heard her small voice.

"I can't let you die for me...I love you," she choked through tears.

**I'm sorry these chapters are so short! I'm not much of a writer...for details at least. The chapters get longer from here. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Ihope you like it! Continue to review!**

**Chapter 4**

I was shaken awake by Anakin and I heard him say something like "We're there." There was a terrible pounding in my head that only got worse as I sat up. Anakin had returned to the cockpit to land, but that was okay, because truthfully, I was still a little shaken from the sight of Satine. I took a moment to calm down before entering the cockpit. It was then that I saw it..."the cursed planet"-Zigoola. Oh! How I hated this place. I thought of the last time I was here and hoped that the artifacts that took over my mind and nearly killed Bail and me would not have the same effect on on either of us now. The artifacts were destroyed anyway. Hopefully...probably...maybe...

"Obi-wan? Are you alright? You look terrible," Anakin asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," I answered. "I just didn't sleep well last night, and I have a headache."

He nodded, but was still not convinced that I was alright. Probably because when I used that phrase something _was _usually wrong with me.

I thought the pounding in my head could have been the blasted sith crystal, but instantly remembered that Bail had destroyed thee kripping thing.

"Anakin, be alert," I ordered. "Last time I was here the dark side took me off guard."

"I know, I know," he moaned. "It took over you're mind and you crashed the ship, almost killing yourself and the Senator."

"Anakin," I scolded, "don't brush it aside like that. You know this is a serious matter."

"Okay," he said apologetically. " I did prepare you know. I meditated and immersed myself in the light side as if I would never feel it again."

"Good, because you might not." I responded truthfully.

I sensed the dark side's presence as we landed, but it wasn't as strong as the first time, thank the force.

"Well, it seems that I can resist the urge to ram the ship nose first into the ground," Anakin said mockingly.

"Watch it Anakin. I can sense your pride you know," I cautioned.

"Yes Master, sorry," he said calmly, but I could tell he was holding back a grin.

The pounding headache I had when I whole up had dulled to a slight pain, and thankfully, there was no stupid crystal trying to convince me to die. Memories of the constant: _Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die. _came back...and so did my headache_. _Great...

"Come on," I said. "Let's find Maul, kill him, save Satine, and get out of here...without dying of course."

We left the ship and I instantly knew where we were. This was the place where Bail and I were caught in that dreadful storm. I had a feeling Anakin sensed my unease.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," I said.

"Care to share?"

"Mm-mmm." After a pause I then added, "I sense them to the west, close to the ravine."

"You really do know where we are!" Anakin said surprised.

"I remember every second no matter how hard I try to forget." I said sadly.

We walked until we reached the ravine. The entire trip was made in silence. I thought about Satine and hoped she was alive instead of Maul playing a trick or something. We made our way down the ravine, and I saw my skid marks from where I fell before. At the bottom though was something I did not recognize or expect. There was a cave carved into the side of the ravine. Great...I hate caves. Especially ones that you can't tell how far they go. This was one of them.

"I sense that they are down there," I said pointing to the cave.

"Oh goody! Of course he chooses a deep dark hole in which you can't see a thing," Anakin said unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry. His light saber will tell you were he is," I said with a smile.

I ignited my lightsaber and went into the cave. I heard Anakin's lightsaber ignite as he followed me. They didn't do much. I still couldn't see five feet in front of me. I heard a menacing cackle, and froze when I noticed the sound was right beside me.

"You're mine!" a painfully familiar voice said into my ear. And that's when the pain began.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry!Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 5 will come soon! Please review on what you think will happen next! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it took to long to review...**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

My arm was hit with searing pain as Anakin grazed me with his lightsaber. I took up a defensive stance as my arm throbbed.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Nothing is wrong! Why do you always think something is wrong with me!?" he yelled at me.

He lashed out again and our lightsabers met with a crackle. We both pushed against each other, and I was so close to him, I could see his face clearly in the light. His eyes were yellow: a sure sign of the dark side.

"Anakin, this isn't you," I said through gritted teeth.

My arm hurt more than ever. It was excruciating just to hold back Anakin's attack.

"What do you mean?! This is me!" he screamed.

He launched another wave of attacks one after the other. Then, we started circling each other as we waited for the other's move.

"Anakin, you have to fight the dark side. It will only destroy you," I pleaded.

I looked around for the source of what was taking over him...if there was one...

_It would probably be small, like a crystal. _I thought_. Maul wouldn't want me to find it._

"It won't destroy me! It will only make me stronger! Strong enough to defeat you!" he shouted_._

He struck with his lightsaber three times. I deflected each one, but did not expect the kick to my gut. I hit the wall on my injured arm and the pain flared up. I continued to look for the artifact as I defended myself. Our lightsabers clashed once more, but this time I saw something different in his eyes. It was a red gleam. I realized that it looked like a crystal. I force pushed Anakin away as far as I could. I turned and saw the crystal. Anakin was coming back to continue the fight, so I had to act quickly. I forced the pain and worry out of my mind, and brought my lightsaber down onto the crystal just as Anakin swung his toward my neck.

Pain erupted at the base of my neck, and my world almost blacked out as I dropped to my hands and knees and waited for the death blow... ... ...but it never came.

"Master?" a confused Anakin asked. "What happened? Are you okay?"

_Thank goodness...it worked. _I thought.

I got to my feet and looked at Anakin. He looked really confused and worried as he put his lightsaber down, but other than that, he looked like his normal self.

"Welcome back," I said with a smile of relief.

"Where was I? What happened? You're hurt!" the words just tumbled out of him.

"Oh! It's nothing," I said. I instantly put up a shield to block him from sensing my pain.

"What happened Obi-wan?" he asked, and I could sense his concern rising.

"Well the sith crystal took over your mind for a few minutes, but I handled it." I said. I always enjoyed the moments when I could use the same tone of voice that I learned from Anakin when he described important things in a nonchalant way.

"Did I do that?" Anakin inquired looking at my arm.

"Kinda, but it's okay," I said again. I double checked to make sure my shield was still up.

"Okay," he said, not convinced. "Are you ready to face Maul?"

"Abso-bloody-lutely," I said as my strength came back. "There's a fork in the cave up ahead. You go left and try to find Satine, I'll go after Maul."

"Are you sure?" he asked. His voice was laced with worry.

"I beat him once, I can do it again, and this time, he won't be coming back." I said.

We both went our separate ways. Anakin to find Satine, and me to defeat Maul or die trying.

**Please review and tell me if you like it! Also, I would like to know what you think is going to happen next! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! I'm so sorry I took so long! And for everyone who didn't like the lenth of the previous chapters, I'm sorry! I'm not much of a writer. This is going to be the longest chapter out of the 13 chapters in this story though! I hope you like it! A big thank you to all my fans! Without you I wouldn't be typing this!**

**Chapter 6**

I continued in the dark even though my lightsaber was lit. I decided to turn it off to hide my position, and when I did, I noticed a light up ahead. I reached out with the force to try to sense a trap. I sensed Darth Maul, but Savage Oppress, his brother, was nowhere to be found.

_That's good! I can't take them both at once...the last time I did, it didn't go to well and Ventress had to rescu-uh...*ahem* help me..._

I continued into the dimly lit room. There were torches on the walls and rows of columns throughout it, but other than that, there wasn't anything in it. Maul was in the center of the room, lightsaber ignited, and staring at me with angry yellow eyes.

"Kenobi," he said with hatred in his voice, "so glad you could come."

"Maul," I acknowledged, "how could I refuse your... ...invitation?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anakin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Anakin was lost in the dark wondering if it would ever end.

_Well, this is boring._ I thought_. Why couldn't I help Obi-wan fight Maul? I could have helped...if something had happened to Padmé I would want Obi-wan at my side. Maybe he wants to distract Maul while I save the Duchess? Why doesn't _he_ want to save her? To get revenge on Maul? It not the Jedi way...and he sure does love his rules..._

I put these questions out of my mind and thought about before. I was still confused on what had happened. I (supposedly) lost control and hurt my own master. Yeah, I still felt guilty about that, and I haven't let my guard down since.

_When does this cave end?_ I thought_. Obi-wan could have killed Maul a hundred times by now._

Just then I entered a room that looked strangely like a torture chamber. The tools looked scary, and I shuddered to think what they were used for. Thankfully though, they looked unused. They might have been there in the hope that they would capture Obi-wan.

_Good luck with that._ I thought.

"Skywalker," a voice said. Savage Oppress stepped out of the shadows, "we cross blades yet again."

"Where's the Duchess?" I asked igniting my lightsaber.

"What's she worth to you?" Savage inquired.

"You kidnapped her. I'm here to get her back." I answered.

"Of course. Jedi are willing to do anything to save a hostage...but I wonder, would they kill?" he asked. Two flashed erupted from both sides of his lightsaber, And he took up a fighting stance.

"Well...we'll just have to find out now, won't we?" I remarked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Obi-wan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maul struck out first. Of course, because a Jedi never looks for, or starts a fight. Except Anakin...Maul's attacks came as fast as lightning and I almost lost my balance as I was forced to retreat. I got my mind back in the fight instead of wondering what trouble Anakin was in. My arm was still burning.

_Huh_..I thought, _Almost forgot about that..._

"Hmm," Maul said, "Where is your young apprentice?"

We were circling each other now, patiently waiting for the other's move.

"Why Maul? Are you planning to take him from me as well?" I asked. I was trying to hide my anger, but failed miserably.

"No," Maul replied grinning wickedly, "my brother will take care of that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anakin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jumped toward Savage and swung my lightsabers in a wide arch downward toward his head. He raised his own light saber to block and our lightsabers met with a crackle.

_Obi-wan would be disappointed._ I thought._ I struck first again. Oh well!_

Savage kicked me backward but I caught myself with the force and did a backflip to land on my feet. I charged back to Savage, and swung my lightsaber down again, but he feinted to the left. His foot connected with my side, and I went flying across the room. I hit a table and it broke clean it half.

_Poodoo!_

I looked at my right leg and saw what looked like an ancient nose pick from...where was it...oh yeah, Egypt! I pulled it out with a grunt, and quickly inspected the damage. I would be in the healing ward for a few hours, and it would take a lot of time and pain to get there, but it would be fine. I now looked around at all the equipment on the floor, and had an idea.

"What are you planning on doing with Obi-wan when your brother captures him?" I asked. I could sense him getting closer. _Good_.

"Do you really think I would share our plan with you?" he sneered. "You truly are pathetic!"

"No, but I am smarter and better looking."

This taunt did the trick. Savage started to charge. I used the force to lift all the torture devices around me. I pointed them toward him, and threw.

They connected with a scream of pain, and Savage let out a force push all around. I was flying again, but this time, I hit a stalactite with a crack.

_Great. Now I'm going to have back problems like my aging Master._

I force jumped behind him (with a flip that my master taught me when I was 15, I might add) and when he tried to defend himself, I used a disarming move (that Obi-wan taught at 17 and took over a whole year to perfect) and quickly took his lightsaber and mine and swiftly separated his head from his body.

"Well, it looks like a Jedi would kill," I said smugly as his body fell to the floor. "Now to find the Duchess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Obi-wan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sensed Anakin was hurt, his leg I think.

"What is your brother going to do?" I wondered aloud.

"I bet you can feel his torture now." he grinned wickedly. "It will only get worse, from here."

Actually, I felt Anakin's pride rising. I knew he either had a plan, or he was just trying to stay strong. I didn't say any of this to Maul, of course.

Suddenly, I felt a life pass into the force, and for a moment I assumed the worst. I searched the force to find the source, and discovered it was Savage.

_Oh, Anakin..._I scorned him in my head. _Killing is not the Jedi way...Wait! I'm telling him? Savage was dangerous! So is Maul! They are too dangerous to be kept alive! That still doesn't make it right though...It's just not the Jedi way..._

I shook the darkness out of my mind and focused on my arch enemy. He suddenly looked angrier than before, if it was possible, and I sensed Anakin was out of danger.

Maul force pushed me into a column out of rage. "You and your pathetic apprentice will pay for that!" he spat.

"If Anakin is pathetic, what does that make Savage?" I countered, knowing it would mean pain, but I just couldn't resist.

He growled in frustration, and I ignited my lightsaber just in time to block his attack. He kicked me back into the column, but his metallic clawed foot stayed there. It dug into my sides. The pain was intense. I couldn't hold it in, so I let out a cry of pain. I felt a warm liquid running down both my sides. I felt myself being pulled away from the column, then thrown into the air. *_Craaaack_* my back hit yet another column. I looked down at myself. Blood. There was blood everywhere. Things were getting blurry, and Maul was coming back...I reached for my lightsaber, only to find that it wasn't there.

_Uh oh...That's not good..._I thought.

I was about to try to get up, when a metal foot closed around my injured arm and pain shot through it once more.

"I won't kill you just yet," Maul growled. "Not until I've killed Skywalker and the Duchess in front of you slowly and painfully.

My arm was now numb and I could barely stay conscious from all the pain. Maul now grabbed my throat and, releasing my arm, lifted me into the air. I clawed desperately at his hand. It was hard to breathe already, I didn't need this. I started seeing spots. I needed air fast.

"Finally...I...have...revenge" was all I could hear Maul say as darkness closed in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anakin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around the room once more and spotted a cage in the corner. Stepping over Savages' corpse, I walked closer to the cage.

"Duchess Satine?" I called out.

The shadowy figure in the corner stood up and came closer. It was definitely the Duchess, but she looked a lot different. Her clothes were close to rags, and hair was messy and knotted.

"General Skywalker?" She asked in a small voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm here to resc-uh, save-uh, help you get out of here..."

"Is Obi-wan with you?" her voice was hopeful, but worried.

"Yes and no." I responded. "He's with me in the cave, but somewhere else taking care of Maul."

The Duchess' eyes got as big as dinner plates. "He's going to fight that monster alone?"

"Pretty much." I said. "Until, that is, I get you back to the ship, then go and help him."

"Then by all means, open the cage and let's go to the ship!" she exclaimed.

I opened the cage with my lightsaber (Who had time to look for a key?) and we headed back the way I had come (Like there was any other place to go). The Duchess had an injured ankle, so I had to half-carry her the whole way, since she refused to let me carry her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" I asked. "We would go faster and I would be able to go help Obi-wan sooner."

Even though my leg was burning, I had to ask her. We were wasting valuable time, time Obi-wan didn't have. I immediately felt tremendous pain through the Master-apprentice bond. Fear welled up and I became worried.

After a few seconds Satine responded, "All right you may carry me."

It was slow going because of my injured leg, but we were moving faster than before. When we got out of the cave, I remembered that the ship was a while off. I set the Duchess on a rock on the other side of the ravine at a safe distance from the cave.

"Stay here," I said. "I'm going to go help Obi-wan."

"What about the ship?" the Duchess asked confused.

"I forgot how far it was. Besides you'll be safe here. Just sit tight, this won't take long." I assured her.

I turned toward the cave, but as I did a rumbling sound could be heard and the ground started to shake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Obi-wan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was about to lose consciousness when he released me. I felt a sharp pain in my back and realized I had hit another column. As I tried to regain my breath, I stretched out with the force to find Anakin and Satine.

_They're out of the cave._ I thought. _Good. They should be about now._

I knew facing Maul alone would get me killed, but I had to save Satine. She meant everything to me, and Maul had almost taken her. Nothing else mattered. Satine and Anakin had to live. They were my family. They had to live. They just had to.

_I can't defeat him by physical strength alone. Good thing I have the force on my side._

I had steadied my breathing, but I knew it didn't matter. I needed a plan to kill Maul. That's when I noticed the cracked columns all over the room.

_That was probably from me hitting them..._

This had all happened in a few seconds, and Maul was approaching quickly. I knew what I had to do. With all my strength, I used the force to pull the columns down. As the cave collapsed I reached out with the force to Anakin and Satine. I had one final message to deliver. Something for them to remember me.

"Goodbye...I love you." I said in their minds as darkness overtook me once more.

**Cliffhanger! So sorry! But you have to admit, it's a good ending for this chapter. Don't you think? Thank you for reading and please review! Tell me what you think is going to happen too! If you hav esuggestions, I'm sure I could fit them in somewhere! Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo sorry for the long wait! My only excuse is that I didn't feel like typing it up, which is a horrible excuse! I am so sorry! :( I will try to do better! So so so sorry!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Remember I don't own Star Wars, just this story. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7**

Anakin POV:

"Goodbye...I love you." was all I heard as the cave entrance collapsed in front of me. It had been Obi-wan's voice, I'd know it anywhere.

"No..." I whispered. "Obi-wan..."

"Obi-wan!" I shouted and ran up to the entrance. It was completely blocked. There was no way to get to Obi-wan in time, even if he was still alive. I reached out with the force and found him. He was alive! I knew he was alive! The signal was faint, but there.

"Hold on Master. I'm coming!"

I force jumped as fast as I dared until I reached the top of the ravine. The ground up here had collapsed as well. I ran as fast as my injured leg would allow me until I came to the fork. I had gone left to get the Duchess, while Obi-wan had gone right. The left was surprisingly almost untouched, but the right...well, let's just say I could tell where the cave in had come from.

Obi-wan's life force was stable for now, but I had to get to him fast. I could sense so much pain coming through the bond, that I felt it as if it were mine.

I continued running for what seemed like forever. The pain in my leg was only getting worse. I came across a gigantic crater that looked like it could have been a room. Obi-wan's life force was flickering all over the place and that made his location difficult to pinpoint.

The crater dead-ended, so I started moving rocks out of the crater, careful not to cause a rockslide. I had finished moving a particularly large boulder out of the way with the force, when I saw an arm sticking out from between some rocks that lied beneath it. I ran over and gently uncovered it only to find that it was Maul.

He was most definitely dead and his legs were beyond repair. I ignited my lightsaber and cut his head off. This man had come back after he had been cut in half, so I wasn't going to take any chances.

I took his lightsaber so I could show Obi-wan proof of his death. I left him and continued moving rocks. I was in what possibly could have been a corner, when something shiny caught my eye. I ran to it and uncovered Obi-wan's lightsaber, but no Obi-wan.

_Oh no! He would never leave this!_ I thought. In all my years training with him, I have only seen him drop his lightsaber once. And that was because there was nothing else to throw at the open bay door controls.

I frantically continued my search, throwing rocks out of the way and not caring where they landed. My fear was growing with every second now. Obi-wan's life was slipping away, and I couldn't even find him! What kind of Jedi am I? Ten years of training, and I can't even find my Master!

"Master?!" I yelled hoping he was conscious "Master! Where are you?!"

I feel to my knees after what seemed like hours of searching. Hours Obi-wan didn't have.

_It's going to be ok!_ I told myself. _It's only been a few minutes!_

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

_What was that?_

I looked over at the pile, and saw a hand fall out of it.

"Obi-wan!" I shouted. Relief flooded over me, but was quickly replaced by fear again as I uncovered him.

He looked horrible. His arm and neck were burned from our scuffle earlier, he probably had a few broken bones, and the tunic around his abdomen was covered in blood. He also had a pretty nasty gash on the side of his head.

"It's okay now, Obi-wan," I said worriedly. "I'm here. I've got you."

I picked him up as carefully as I could, but the adremaline rushed through again when he didn't move or moan or anything. I started heading back, but didn't run for fear of tripping. My leg was throbbing, but seeing Obi-wan's injuries kept me from slowing down. I eventually arrived back at the ravine, where Duchess Satine was still waiting on the rock. As soon as she saw us, her hands flew to her mouth.

"Obi-wan!" she gasped. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but we need to get him back to the ship fast and I can't carry both of you." I said quickly.

"I'm fine. I'll walk." she said, rising shakily to her feet. She winced when she stood on her hurt ankle, but started to climb out. I force jumped to the top as quickly, but carefully as I could. I force lifted the Duchess out of the ravine, then continued on.

Obi-wan still hadn't moved by the time had reached the ship. I ran in and gently placed him on the bed in the sleeping quarters.

"Stay with him." I told the Duchess as I ran to the cock pit. I quickly turned everything on and piloted the ship off the planet. A few minutes after we left the atmosphere, I inputed coordinates for Courascant. It didn't take long, as the coordinates were 0-0-0. I engaged the hyperdrive and went to check on Obi-wan. I passed through the medical area and grabbed some bacta patches and the first aid kit.

_This is going to take awhile._ I thought as I entered the sleeping quarters and looked at him again.

**Sorry it was short. The next one will be short too, but I hope to complete it before Spring Break is over.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think about it, and what you want to happen? I may put it in my story and I will mention who the idea came from so don't be shy! If there are any errors, feel free to tell me!**

**Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! Hope this wait was better! Thank you for sticking with the story between the waits for the chapters! Love goes to all my readers! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Obi-wan's POV:**

_What happened? Where am I? _Were the first thoughts in my mind.

"You are in a dangerous place," an authoritative voice said. "A place where you must choose your fate."

"Who's there?" I asked, frantically searching. I stopped when I saw where I was. The view was stunning. Stars gleaming everywhere, beautiful planets passing by, and it was just so peaceful that I didn't want to move. But something was tugging at the back of my mind. Something told me I shouldn't be here. It was strange.

_If I am not supposed to be here, where am I supposed to be? _I thought.

"With your friends." the voice replied.

"Who are you?" I asked again. The voice was vaguely familiar, but my mind was so cloudy I could barely recognize it.

"A friend from long ago." He answered. A man appeared in front of me. He had a tan tunic matched with a brown cloak. He had long, brown hair and a beard. His light blue eyes reflected the stars. Staring at me, they were bright, warm, and cheerful as if we were the closest of friends. But my befuddled mind couldn't place him.

"Where are we?" I asked desperate for answers.

"Everywhere!" was his vague answer.

"Uhh..." I began, "how can we be everywhere?"

"The force surrounds everything. Whether it be man or beast, plant or object." he countered.

"The force?" I questioned. It sounded familiar, but everything was still fuzzy.

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it?" He gestured to the stars.

I looked back at the peaceful view, and answered, "Yes...yes it is..."

A worried voice broke the silence. "I'm here, I've got you!" It echoed around me and I had a feeling someone was touching me.

"Who is that?" I asked the man beside me. "What is happening?"

"Follow it," he commanded.

I hesitated. I didn't know this man.

_Should I trust him?_ I thought. But then the thought of the voice came back and this time, I recognized it. I followed it as far as I could. I suddenly felt pain, and lots of it. I drew back, and looked over my shoulder at the man and the peaceful stars swirling around us.

"You must choose whether to stay here forever and be at peace, or go back." he said.

_If I stay, I'll hurt this person. But if I go, I'll hurt myself..._ I thought.

I kept turning back and forth. I couldn't decide. My head started hurting- no, pounding. I couldn't think. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my forehead. It was so gentle and soothing that it felt unreal. The pain somewhat subsided, and I could think again.

"I know you will choose wisely," the man said, but when I turned around he wasn't there.

I looked at each choice one last time, and made my decision. I would go back. Back to what I knew...

**Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! Please review! Tell me if you know who the man was, I would like to know if you understood! I don't want you all to be confused! Thank you again for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! **

**Sorry for the long wait...I was finishing school, then trying to revise this chapter to make it a bit longer, then we are on vacation...all pretty lame excuses and I am so sorry :( I will try to get this story finished soon! Possibly 13 chapters...working on it...check out my other shortstories as well! Simply titled: Clones, explosions, and bombs! Oh my! ****(I promise it will make you laugh!) So sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter nine of REVENGE!**

We did what we could for Obi-wan until we reached Courascant. When we landed I noticed the sky was a blood red matching the scene in the small medical quarters of my ship. It scared me, so I rushed back to where the Duchess was still hovering over Obi-wan.

"We're here. Is he ok?" I asked out of breath.

"Thank goodness we arrived! He's fading quickly!" she responded, her voice quivering.

I looked down at my brother. He looked a little better since the Duchess had worked on him. Although he was on life support, the good news was most of his injuries had stopped bleeding. The huge gash on his head was now a long scab, and the bandages around his abdomen had prevented him from bleeding to death.I had never seen him so vulnerable, so close to death, maybe even ready to die. His breathing was slowing down as time dragged on, and his heart was off beat. I couldn't tell if it was just because his body was exhausted and the injuries were just too much, or if he truly wanted to be one with the force. I wasn't going to take any chances. I started to run out of the room and toward the ramp to get off the ship.

"You're a great nurse if it comes down to it, but we need to get him some real medical help," I shouted over my shoulder.

"Of course," she agreed.

When we practically ran of the ship, I was greeted by the sight of a group of doctors.

_What the? I guess the council found out where we went. _I thought with a smile._ Or maybe they were sent because Obi-wan has a habit of getting injured..._

They boarded the ship and quickly, but gently, picked up Obi-wan and stared toward the healing ward.

As they carted him off to sickbay, I sensed the Duchess' feelings of fear. Fear that he might not make it this time. That's what was coursing through me as well.

I reached out to my master through the force to see how he was doing and maybe to make me feel better. It didn't. My master was slowly slipping away, and there was nothing I could do about it.

It didn't feel right that I was the chosen one, but didn't have healing skills to prove it. What if bringing balance to the force meant saving someone else's life, like Obi-wan's! If the republic lost it's greatest negotiator, many planets would join the Separatists, and this war would continue on forever until everyone was either dead or dying! No! He had to survive! He just had to!

I glanced at the Duchess, and saw that she was on the verge of tears.

"Let's go to the healing ward with him. They won"t let us in, but we will be the first to know if he wakes up." I suggested.

"Yes, please," she said with tears in her eyes.

As we walked to the healing ward, I thought of something to say to her to try to lift her spirits. But nothing came. I thought of saying 'he'll be fine' or 'he's tough, he'll pull through', but I had heard those before, and they didn't comfort me at the time. So I decided to keep my mouth shut. Just as I did, I bumped into Ahsoka. Literally. She fell over and dropped all of her books, notes, and data pads that she usually studied when I was gone.

"Oh, I am so sorry master" she said without looking or realizing it was me. "I was just trying to..." she looked up and saw who she just ran into, and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Master!" she shouted, "Where have you been? I've had to entertain myself for an entire day! Do you know how hard that is for me?"

She must have sensed something, because her headtails twitched.

"What's wrong Master?"

I sighed. I always hated telling her bad news. Especially if they were about a friend. Even more if they were about Obi-wan. I may have been her master, but Obi-wan was a hero to all the younger Jedi in the temple. He had even helped me teach Ahsoka a few of her first lessons. Her grandmaster I guess you could call it.

I let out a deep breath. "Obi-wan has been injured." I said trying to avoid eye contact. When I finally looked at her I saw everything had dropped: her jaw, her heart, and even some of the books she had picked back up. I would have laughed if the bad news I had just given wasn't about Obi-wan.

When she got her jaw off the floor, "AGAIN?! I mean...Is he going to be okay?" is what came out.

"I don't know...it was pretty bad when we found him." I answered.

"'Found him'? What do you mean 'found him'? He was missing? Where was he? What happened?" the questions poured from her mouth and wouldn't stop.

"I'll tell you on the way," was all I said to that before I started walking toward the halls of healing. The duchess was probably already there. I heard Ahsoka running to catch up, eager to hear the story.

**So there you have it folks! I hope you like it! Please review! It means more to me than you probably think it does! Thanks for taking the time to read it! See you all in chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So so so so so sorry for the long wait! I feel so bad! So I made a long chapter! Kinda! I think! Have fun reading it! I hope it's not so long for the next chapter but no promises! Thank you for staying with the story! So here it is! CHAPTER TEN!**

We reached the healing ward in ten minutes. It could have been five, if Ahsoka wasn't carrying so much junk.

"Why don't you drop all that off at your room?" I suggested.

"But, I was going to study a little if we had to wait!" she complained.

I had never complained when Obi-wan told me I didn't have to study. That was one of the differences between me and my padawan. Another was that she was a female Togruta, but that one was obvious.

"Suit yourself," I muttered, as I carefully sat down in one of the white chairs in the hallway outside the healing room Obi-wan was in. It was hard and uncomfortable and my was throbbing so hard it was hard to ignore now. I looked to the left and noticed that the Duchess was sitting two chairs over. I wondered if we should both be in separate healing rooms ourselves. I knew I wouldn't want to be told to leave Obi-wan, but I also wouldn't want to worry him by going in with injuries all over me.

"Don't you think you should get your ankle looked at?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

She looked down at her ankle, then at me. "It can wait," she answered coolly.

"But Obi-wan might get worried if he sees you limp when you visit," I stated gently.

She looked down again, a look of realization crossing her face. "Okay, but you have to tell me everything I miss!" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," I said remembering my manners. She was a Duchess after all. I signaled to a passing nurse to come over.

"May I get you anything?" the young Twil'lek chirped happily.

"Yes you may," I answered politely. "Would you be so kind as to take care of the Duchess' injuries?" I gestured to the Duchess. I then realized how much like Obi-wan I sounded.

"Of course. I'll send someone to assist you as well." she said. She then approached the Duchess saying,"Come with me please' ma'am."

The Duchess got up, and the nurse helped her down the hall and into a room of her own. I sat there for a few minutes watching Ahsoka do her work. She had so much!

Did I assign all of this? I thought. When I asked her she said she was trying to get ahead. Strange...I never did extra homework.

Another nurse came up after about five minutes. She was a species I had never seen before. Her skin was a vibrant green, while her hair was a dark purple to match her eyes. There was a beautiful gem seemingly imbedded in her chest. It was the same shade of purple as well. She might have been around 20, but not knowing her species it was impossible to tell.

"Greetings, Jedi. I am Seritia." Her beautiful amethyst eyes locked with mine. "Please come with me Master Skywalker." she said. Her voice seemed to have an echo even though she was whispering. I quickly glanced toward the door of the room Obi-wan was in, not really wanting to leave. She must have seen or sensed this because she gave a short reassuring giggle. It was the most pleasant sound I had heard from a different species. "Don't worry, Skywalker. I'll get your leg patched up before they're through with your Master."

How did she know I was concerned for my master? I quickly pushed the thought aside, remembering that nurses here could usually detect your emotions. But still...she knew it was my master!

I gently got up putting most of my weight on my uninsured leg. "Wait here, Snips. I'll be back soon. Alert me if anything happens." I swiftly said over my shoulder.

She finally looked up from her work. "Okay, Master. Good luck!" she said with a wide grin, and then resumed her studies.

I rolled my eyes. Of all the padawans in the temple, I had to get one that studied during free time AND relied on luck...I shook my head and smiled, knowing it had to be Obi-wan's idea to force me into taking on a padawan.

Seritia led me down the hall a couple of rooms down and directed me into a small, minor injury office.

Everything in the room was a light, but quiet shade of blue. There was a desk and chair on the right side of the room, cabinets along the left, and a small examination table on the far wall. When I entered, I was surprised to hear the sound of waves crashing along the shore, and a scent of sea water wafting through the room.

"Please sit." she commanded. Her voice seemed to echo louder in the small room.

I obeyed. "Why do I hear the ocean?" I asked curiously.

She picked up a small medical device and kneeled down by my injured leg.

"This room is in hallway C. I thought I could play with the name, and give the room characteristics of the sea. It helps me to focus and should give a peaceful feeling to the patient. It's soothing isn't it?" she wondered as she set to healing my device made my leg feel warm, but I could also feel the wound slowly close.

"Yes, it is. Though with this war, I haven't actually had time to really enjoy the sounds of nature..." I answered truthfully.

"That's too bad. I heard the sea is beautiful. I've never been able to see it with my own eyes though. Maybe after the war, we could go see it together," she smiled gently.

I thought about it, and realized if I were to go to the sea, it would be with Padmé. She loves the sea. She said it reminded her of Naboo.

"Want to hear something cool?" her voice lost its soothing nurse tone, and changed to a more playful chiming.

Being pulled from my thoughts, I looked at her and noticed she was biting her lip and her shining eyes held a hopeful look. She no longer looked twenty, but a girl no more than 15. She almost seemed to vibrate with excitement.

"Uh..." I said dumbfounded. I looked back to my leg and noticed it was fully healed. "Sure," I finally answered.

"Great!" she exclaimed. Her voice sounded like ringing bells now. "I've been working on something, and you are just the one to test it."

I looked at her, concerned now. "Oh, don't worry, Master Jedi. It won't hurt or anything. It's just a sound." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. You had me worried there." I said playfully.

She gave another charming giggle. "I've been working on a way to soothe the injured. Though I don't really want to use it because it could mislead and confuse the injured. I just want to know if it works."

"Okay...what does it sound like?..." I asked timidly.

"Whatever soothes the person listening to it."

I gave her a confused look.

She sighed. "Whoever listens to it, hears the sound of what soothes them the most. If they were always comforted by their mother, they would hear her voice. Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly, wondering what exactly I would hear.

"Don't panic or try to talk to the sound if its a voice. Remember: its all fake. Now you don't need to tell me what you hear, just tell me if it works. Okay?"

I nodded again, mentally taking a note of this information. Seritia quickly walked over to a dial on the wall that I never noticed before, and turned it.

I suddenly heard a voice. A woman's voice. I recognized it immediately. "It's alright son. Don't worry. Everything's fine. Everything will be alright. I'm here. Always have been. I will never leave you dear. What kind of mother would do that to her son? I'm here. Shh." I wanted to call out to her. To tell her I missed her, that I loved her, but I remembered what Seritia said. Suddenly the voice changed. My master was suddenly speaking to my from two rooms away. "I'm proud of you, Anakin. Don't worry. It's fine. I'm fine. It will be alright. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." This was taking my breath away. They all sounded so real! So right! The voice changed again. To the most beautiful sound yet. "Anakin. It's alright. I'm here, baby. ShhShhShh, it's ok. Anakin...Ani..."

"Anakin!"

I looked up to see Padmé actually standing in the room with Seritia, whose hand was on o the deactivated dial. Padmé had a worried look on her face. I shook my head, clearing all the false voices.

"Padmé! I mean...Senator! What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I came as soon as I heard the news! Are you alright?!" she said concerned.

"Y-yes, I-I-I'm fine," my head was finally clearing. "What's wrong?"

"I should ask the same to you! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" I insisted.

She didn't look convinced. She turned to Seritia. "What's wrong with him?" she had her serious senator face and tone working now.

"N-n-nothing, ma'am. I-I-I was j-just testing out a new invention. He agreed to it..." she stammered.

"I don't care if he agreed to it! What did it do to him?!" she nearly took her head off with her shouts.

I stretched my hands out to her. "Padmé! Padmé wait! It's ok! I'm fine!" I reassured. Strange, I thought, since I had just listened to her reassuring me just a few seconds ago.

She gave me a searching glare, checking to make sure it was me.

"Okay...sorry about that." she quickly apologized. "Hospitals do that to me...can I speak to Master Skywalker in private?" she gently asked the still shaking nurse.

"O-o-of course," she started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Hold on!" I called after her.

She stopped and turned back. "Yes?" her nurse voice was on again.

"Can I have a copy of your invention? It works really well, and I'd like to have one." I asked. There were so many times that I needed comforting, but no one was around to give it. This invention was just what I needed.

She smiled warmly. Her 15 year old sides coming out again. "Of course. I'm glad it helped." With that, she left.

After making sure they were alone, Padmé crossed the room and sat next to me. Her arm wrapped gently around my shoulders and turned into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around her as well in the room I could still move in.

"I was so worried about you. You just took off again. Even the council didn't know where you were going. I was so scared you were going to get hurt. Why didn't you tell me where you were going? If you were stranded, how would anyone know where to come and get you?" there was no anger in her voice, just a questioning tone.

"I'm sorry Padmé, but it was important to Obi-wan and you know how I can't refuse to help him. We had to leaves immediately, and if I contacted you it would make Obi-wan suspicious...well...more than usual." I apologized. "And I'm not making excuses, I'm merely explaining..." I didn't want to start an argument. Obi-wan probably would have tried to make one, but hopefully Padmé wouldn't. It's not that Ididnt want to talk, I truly did want to spend time with Padmé, but I also wanted to get back to Obi-wan. He didn't look good the last time I saw him, and I wanted to be there as soon as they allowed visitors.

"Padmé...it's not that your presence isn't soothing, but I need to get back." I got up and went halfway across the room.

"Get back? Where are you going?" she answered confused. I stopped walking and turned.

"Back to Obi-wan." I tried to hide the quiver in my voice.

"Why? What happened?" The concern in her voice was obvious. "He isn't hurt again is he?"

"Well if a ton of rocks collapsing on top of him counts as injured, then yes, he's injured. Maybe even dying..." my voice cracked at the end. The humor hadn't had the effect I was hopeing for. "He's in surgery now...I'm waiting for the results..." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat to no avail.

Padmé's hands had flown to her mouth, stifling a gasp. "Oh my goodness...I didn't know...do you think he'll be okay?"

"Maybe...but every time I search our bond, he seems to be fading. So much so that I'm afraid of what I'll sense the next time I search...afraid that he won't be there..." tears were now stinging my eyes and when I blinked most of them away, I noticed they were in Padmé's eyes too.

"Oh, Anakin..." tears were streaming down her face now. "I'm so sorry..." she got up and came to me, wrapping me into another embrace, but this time I felt hot tears through my dirty tunic. I wrapped my arms around her again, thankful that I could hold her properly this time.

"He's going to be okay...right?" she was shaking now, and I held her tighter against my chest.

"I don't know, Padmé...I don't know..." the tears in my eyes threatened to spill over. The thought of Obi-wan not making it being the culprit. What would happen if he died? If my brother-no, my father, died? Obi-wan, the only father I've ever had. My sole remaining parent. The person who had practically raised me. Even though it was to fulfill his master's wish, he showed no indication of it not being his choice. In fact it seemed that he would have wanted to train me even if Quigon had lived. He had been there for me through everything. He never gave up on me, even when I lost my hand he had been there. So what would happen if he just suddenly wasn't there anymore? I don't think I would be able to bear it. I...I just...wouldn't be able to carry on...without him...without my master...my friend...my father...

The tears were threatening to spill again, and this time I let them. I didn't care. I wasn't ashamed of caring for my dad.

After a few more minutes of hugging my wife, I pulled away. Her eyes were red and wet like mine, and I noticed my shirt was wet too.

"Padmé? Can we go back? If-if he wakes up," my breathe hitched on 'if', "I want to be there."

She nodded, "Of course. I'd like to be there too." her voice was strained too. I could tell she was trying to hold all her tears in.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her to the row of chairs in front of the room Obi-wan was brought into. We sat down beside each other, Padmé's head resting against my shoulder and my hand holding her's. Ahsoka was still doing homework, and the Duchess was back in her seat smiling at us warmly, though there wasn't any happiness behind it. I put my head against Padmé's, and resumed the long wait to see my broken father...

**So did you like it? Thanks for reading it! Please review! Everybody should thank BookLover1182 for asking to bring in Padmé! See you next chapter! Thanks again! It means so much to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait! I had it all typed up, but it wouldn't copy and paste, so I had to do the whole thing over again! It's been so long! And I'm so so so sorry for the long wait, that I'm finishing this story today! Hooray! Enjoy! Love you all!**

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a pounding in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and light poured in. It took me awhile to adjust to the burning light, but when I did, I saw that I was in a small room. I was lying on a very comfortable bed, but as I looked around slowly, I noticed three things. One, the room only had a small table and chair beside the bed, two, the room was a beautiful pale shade of blue, and three, my neck was on fire!

_Ow ow ow ow ow ow ooooowwwwwww!_

I moved my head back to the same position it had been, and was paying for it.

_What did I do to it that made it hurt so much?_

_Where am I?_

Along with the pounding in my head, my left arm and neck hurt, but the most painful was my stomach.

Holy_ moly! Feels like...like...I don't know!_

WHO_ AM I?_

The pain grew with my fear. I just couldn't remember who I was, why I was here, or what had happened.

_And FORCE it HURT!_

I though back to the beautiful place I just left. I looked around again, to my neck's dismay, and wondered if I had made the right choice.

_Where is everyone? Am I alone? I thought I heard a voice..._

The pain was steadily getting worse, so I just laid stock still. My head wouldn't stop pounding, and now my back was hurting despite the soft bed. I looked around the room again mentally this time. It had looked strangely familiar. I remembered seeing something shiny on the table. I opened my eyes and looked at it. It was a metal cylinder. I slowly, and gently picked it up and looked it over. It looked like a flashlight maybe...or maybe a sword hilt...odd. Its grooves were familiar to me, and it fit in the palm of my hand like it belonged. I felt like I knew it, like it was a person. Like I should treat it as one treats a friend. I put it back on the table with care and tried to remember, well...anything...

I focused on the voice I remembered hearing.

_Who was he? My brother? Friend? I wish I could remember!_

I heard the sound of a door opening and looked up. But way to fast. The world spun, sending my head back to the pillow.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake! Please try not to move. You took a horrible beating..." she said.

I looked at her again, slowly this time. Adrenaline instantly coursed through my veins. It had two...tails...on its head...

"So, Master Kenobi, how do you feel?" she gently asked.

I didn't respond.

_It had two...TAILS...on its HEAD!_

Something in the back of my mind told me it was completely normal, but another part of me kept saying that it was so, sooooo wrong!

_Hold it! I'm a master? At what? And what's a "Kenobi"? Is that a name? Maybe mine? What is she? It is a she, right? Its voice sounds feminine...What are those tails for? What is this place? WHAT'S GOING ON!?_

"Master Kenobi?" she asked, "Are you alright?" as she finished her question, one of her head...tails...twitched! I mean it TWITCHED! I nearly jumped out of the bed. The thing just MOVED!

"It's okay! It's okay! Calm down!" she tried to soothe as she came closer. I tried to back away as far as I could, my whole body screaming in protest, but it wasn't enough. She gently grabbed my arm and pulled a crystal or something out of her pocket. She pressed it against my chest and closed her eyes. I immediately felt calm and all the pain in my body was gently washed away.

"There. Is that better?" she asked opening her eyes.

I slowly nodded, then looked back and forth from the crystal to her.

_What did she do? How did she do that?_

"Who are you?" I asked when I found my voice. It was incredibly weak and raspy, but at the moment, I didn't care.

She looked stunned. "Why I'm Master Vodkra Che!" She said it as if I should have known. I just stared back at her, searching her face for anything I might recall, but nothing came let alone this creature.

She suddenly looked worried, and gently touched the side of my head. The side that had hurt before.

"You don't remember me?" She looked hurt, but calmed herself immediately. "What do you remember?"

"Uh..." I rubbed my temple as the pounding came back, and discovered a bandage there. "Not much...a-a beautiful place. Maybe the...galaxy?" I hoped that was the right word. "And a voice...saying everything would be alright. I think and feel as if I've fought someone...but that's it..."

"That's okay. It's normal. Don't worry, you'll remember everything in time," she helped me back down to a lying position. "Now you get some rest. I can sense your exhaustion."

She was right, but what did she mean she could "sense" my exhaustion? I closed my eyes too tired to really think about it. I heard the door open and close as she left. The voice I heard echoed in my mind.

_"I'm here! I've got you!"_

_"I've got you!..."_

_"I've got you..."_

I wondered who it was, and hoped I really would remember soon. Little did I know that he was just outside the door waiting to see me.

**Oh no! Small cliffhanger! Now you have to wait for as long as it takes to hit that button! Don't stop now! We're almost there! Extra long-ish chapter ahead! Have fun wonderful viewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And for such a long wait...I shall give you the last chapter as well! A big Thank You goes to all my readers for supporting me! Couldn't have done it without you! **

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Skywalker," a feminine voice said.

I sat up straight and realized I had been asleep.

Master Vodkra Che was now standing in front of me, a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked. "Is Obi-wan alright?"

"He is stable, but there is a small problem," she said slowly, as if she was carefully choosing her words.

"Problem?" I repeated. _Oh no! Problems are never good when it comes to Obi-wan. Please tell me he isn't going to die! Please!_

I begged the force that wouldn't happen. Fear now shot through my body. I tried to hide it and send it into the force, but I was failing.

"Yes," she answered. "It seems that Master Kenobi has...well..."

"Yes?" the suspense was killing me...she had to get it out! Another second passed and she looked to the floor. "Yes?!"

"It seems he has lost his memory," she finished.

My eyes widened. "What?"

_No! This couldn't be happening. Obi-wan couldn't lose his memory! He just couldn't! Or at least he couldn't lose all of it! Could he?_

"What has he forgotten?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

"Everything, it seems. Except..." she trailed off.

_Everything? Oh no! Wait! 'Except?'_

"Except? Except is good!" my voice was cracking though, and tears pricked my eyes.

"A glimpse of fighting Maul, and a voice," she continued. A hopeful gleam in her eyes. "The voice told him everything would be alright. I think it was you."

I thought for a moment.

_Quigon? All of our adventures together? All gone? This was the worst possible thing to happen to Obi-wan. Alive on the outside, but dead and forgotten on the inside. This could be worse than death. How could it all be gone? Surely he would remember me! He has to! He just has to see me and then he would remember, right?"_

"I'm sorry..." her voice broke my thoughts.

"When can I see him?" My voice faltered again.

"Well, he should be resting now, but I'll go check," she said as she went back into the room he was in.

I slowly stood up and looked side to side. Ahsoka was still sleeping, Satine had returned to her seat, but was sleeping as well. Padme was still curled up in the seat next to mine.

_How would I tell them? Let Master Vodkra Che? How could I tell Satine? The only man you love doesn't remember you anymore?_

There were similar stories with Ahsoka and Padme. Obi-wan was Ahsoka's, as she liked to call him, grandmaster. Padme is his old friend. She's known him longer than I have.

_What am I going to do?_

~_Obi-wan's POV_~

The door opened again. I groaned. Right now I just wanted to be alone right now. My head was pounding.

Footsteps sounded as the intruder came towards me. The pain suddenly subsided. I opened my eyes a crack and saw that weird creature again. What was her name? Vodka Tree? What a strange name...like 'Kenobi'.

"Master Kenobi?" she quietly asked.

_There was that name again...seriously, what am I a master of?_

"You have a visitor. Do you feel better?"

"A visitor? Who?" I asked, but if they had a strange name like hers, I wouldn't know them.

"Your former padawan. He's been waiting just outside. I think his was the voice you heard."

"My what?" I said cluelessly.

"Your former student. He's a Jedi Knight now." she chirped.

I stared dumbly at her. My eyebrow slowly rose.

_Has she lost her mind? No wonder her name is Vodka...has she been drinking?_

"Uhh...well...He's waiting to see you. Do you want to see him?" she stuttered realizing her mistake. Her head tail things were moving again.

I stared at them wide-eyed and unblinking.

"Umm. Sure." Though in truth, I wasn't. As long as it meant she would leave because those things were freaking me out.

"Well then, I'll go tell him," she smiled warmly as she turned to leave.

She crossed the room in three quick strides and left. I heard a quick exchange of voices outside, then the door was opening again. A young man stepped through. He was tall with brownish-blonde hair that desperately needed to be combed. He looked worried as he sat down in the chair beside me.

"Hey, Master," he said softly. His voice sounded as if he were going to cry.

_Oh no! I'm a master of a person? Is he a slave? Who am I?_

"Do you remember me?" He looked hopeful.

_He did look familiar. I felt as if he was as close as a brother, maybe even a son. Like we have made many memories. Had fun times and sad, but nothing specific came to mind._

"Uhh...you do look familiar..." His face pulled at the back of my mind. That creature, Vodka whatever, said he had been my former student. So why couldn't I remember him?

"Well," he started. "I'm-"

"No don't tell me!" I interrupted. Though I did want the answer, I wanted to find it myself.

"I-I," he stammered. "I'm glad you're alright," he said instead.

"Well so far..." I smiled, trying to lighten his mood in any way. For some reason I didn't like him being sad like this.

"That creature however..." I gestured to the door he came through a few minutes before.

"What? Master Vodkra Che?" he asked incredulously. "What's wrong with her?"

"Uhh...do you need to ask?" I raised my eyebrow. "I don't think that's normal..."

He laughed so hard he nearly fell out of the chair. When he regained his composure, he made to explain.

"She's a Twiliek, Master," he chuckled. "It's her species."

His giggling started anew when I raised my eyebrows.

He started wiping away tears, "Oh, Obi-wan..."

*Flash*

"-But Obi-wan,"

_A time we were training._

*Flash*

"Come on Obi-wan,"

_He was being rebellious again._

*Flash*

"Obi-wan!"

_Ventress had just thrown me across the room._

A whole flood of memories came back to me. It was so stunning I hadn't realized he had stopped laughing and was now looking intently at me. I realized I had been frozen in place.

"Obi-wan?" concern filled his voice.

I looked at him. Everything instantly clicked into place. "Anakin?"

His whole face lit up with joy. "Master! You're back!"

He reached for an embrace, one I was glad to return. All pain was forgotten in that moment as a father and son were reunited.

~_2 months later_~

I entered my room after a very interesting spar practice with Anakin. I sat on the bed and looked around my quarters noting that my very few belongings were in fact in the proper place. Anakin and Ahsoka loved pulling pranks by moving things to test my memory.

I got off the bed and went to the corner. I pulled up the floorboard, and reached for the object within. I looked over Maul's lightsaber once more. It had been about two months since I had defeated him now, and with the help of my friends, every single memory returned. I had finally been cleared for duty last month, and I was enjoying my freedom by sparring with Anakin. It hopefully wouldn't be too long until I had another mission.

I smiled as I put the lightsaber back. There was a soft knock on the door. I opened it and saw Anakin standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Master! Admiring your trophy again?"

I shook my head disapprovingly. "Hello, Anakin. Are you here for a rematch?" I grinned.

"Actually, I was hoping you could answer a question," he glanced at the floor.

"Okay," I answered hesitantly. _Where was this going?_ "Ask away."

"Well, I wasn't in the room when...the Duchess...was allowed to see you, and, well..." he trailed off.

"Go on Anakin, spit it out! Don't be shy!"

"Well, I was just wondering if...she told you how she survived," He finished.

Somehow I didn't think that was the question he meant to ask, but it was a good question.

"Ah! Well, you could have just asked, Anakin."

"I did!"

"I meant without all the guilty looks. It's as if you think we're talking about something scandalous."

"Oh...sorry," he said sheepishly. "So?"

"Hmm..where to start..." I thought for a while. "Well, do you remember when I went undercover as Rako Hardeen?"

"Yes," he made a face of disgust.

"Well, Satine wore a force-inhibitor and went into hiding, and Maul couldn't find her. So he captured another Mandalorian woman, and gave her the same treatment to change her appearance and voice. He threatened to kill her family and friends if she didn't play her part. So he killed her in front of me, while Satine was somewhere safe. The force-inhibitor made me believe she was dead, just like how I faked my death." I explained.

"Oooooooohhhhhh! I understand now," he said. "But I still have one more question."

"Another one?"

"Yeah," he answered apologetically. "Where is she now? You know, the Duchess?"

I let out a long sigh. "Well, as you know, during the time she was supposedly held prisoner, we were fighting with Death Watch and trying to get them off the planet. We succeeded in getting most of them, but some still remain. Though we did defeat Maul, causing mass confusion among their ranks. It is still too dangerous to go back, but she's running Mandalore from Courescant for now," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Obi-wan," Anakin said as he pat my shoulder sympathetically.

"Ah, it's okay. She has to help her people, and I wouldn't have abandoned the Republic during this time either." I stated.

There was a moment of silence until Anakin, being Anakin, broke it.

"So...about that rematch," he said as he lifted a practice weapon.

I grinned, "Are you ready to get beaten again?"

"I won't let that happen twice." He flashed a cocky grin.

"We'll see about that," I replied with a smile.

"Be careful, Master, or I'll send you back to Vodka Tree!" He burst out laughing.

I shoved him into the wall playfully.

"You promised never to bring that up again," I said angrily, though I couldn't hide my smile.

"Sorry, It's just so FUNNY!" he snickered.

We walked down the familiar path to the sparring chamber once more with Anakin laughing the whole way.

The End!

**That's it! Woohoo! It's finished. I thank all of you that stuck with it to the end through all the long waits. Love you all! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALWAYS!**


End file.
